Recluses Summons Angel Interceptor Created
by Red CriZ
Summary: Years have passed since his creation, Angel Interceptor is finally summoned to Lord Recluses side for his inevitable destiny.


The room was quiet and still, except for six silent sentinals with red lasers searched the room in all directions for movement; two seeker drones from Protector Droids Marjorie and Bernie circled 2 meters from the ground emitting a low hum from their hover motors. This Was his Security detail; Angel Interceptor lay in bed feigning sleep, he didn't need it due to his hard wired brain but did It anyway, just to keep some of his humanity alive.

Out of nowhere, the song 'Girls just wanna have fun' comes blasting out of Bobs Speaker at full pelt waking the whole base up, at that point all Six bots turn off their lasers and start dancing triggering the Seeker Drones to Explode. One explodes over Bernie's head and the other nearby at the door.

'Shut that fucking music off!!!' shouted Akinomed angrily 'STOP!!' shouted angel and the music halted; more screams could be heard from disgruntled villains woken up by the crap music.  
Angel glared at bob 'I ask you to wake me at 9.00, and this is what you do'  
'This not good, Master?' asked Bob Angel shook his head and raised his eyebrows 'No Bob, the alarm was for me, not the whole base'  
He began to smirk, feeling pride growing 'but its close Bob' and smiled as bob bowed.

Angel had been experimenting with AI on his bots for a while, finally cracking the bots open and tinkering with their CPU's and upgrading their abilities as he got to know them. He had created a fine bunch of droids from what Lord Recluses scientists had given him, it had taken time to accept them as his own, Altogether he had 5 droids, three are battle drones, the grunts if you like, two are Protector Droids with healing capabilities for the other robots and had abilities to make seeker drones and lastly there is an Assault Bot with huge firepower.  
They were all basically wired the same with similar programming, so it took a genius whom was kidnapped naturally and exploited; Angel did set him free once he had learned from him, again, liking his own touch of humanity to keep in check. His perfected AI had given them all personalities which bonded them and brought Angel out of his Depression that plagued him after his 'change' of body.

HE emerged from his room with bots in tow; in the main chamber sat Anzoria arm wrestling with Master of Mutes 'Ha! That's ten nil!!' exclaimed Anzoria 'You letting me win? Of course your not! Im stronger! HAHA! In your face'  
'I wonder what he'd say if he could speak Anz, Im thinking not very nice things' said angel as they both looked at Mutes who got up and stormed off. They both smiled then burst out laughing.  
'You're cruel, I was only teasing!' accused Anzoria 'Oh, there's a parcel there for you, strange though it was on the doorstep with no post stamps or anything'  
'Don't think it's a bomb do you?' asked Angel Anz shrugged 'Get Bob to open it' Bob high tailed it out of the room leaving the others wondering why; bob had Opened a letter bomb a few months ago and didn't like mail after that.  
'Vic, over here!' said Angel as a nervous looking droid waltzed over almost immediately 'Yes, Master! Is it boom time?' asked Vic Angel and Anz laughed again at the naivety of the little droid 'They make me laugh Anz, they really do...They're like tiny kids and very Funny!' he gave the parcel to Vic 'Hopefully, Vic. This one will be ok. Please open it in the blast room '  
Vic went over to the blast room door and went inside; looking through the window, they wondered what would happen with big grins on their faces. Just then Unknown Assassin came through the door 'Hey guys, whatcha doing'  
'Come over quick, Ive given Vic a suspect parcel, I think it may be another bomb' smiled Angel sadistically. Deep down Angel wasn't frightened for his droid, its exoskeleton could withstand more than C4 could dish out because of the Alloy that was made to create him.

Vic opened the parcel, to his relief nothing happened, it was a DVD box, he opened the box and a normal DVD was Inside. 'Here you are master, a disc with your name on it'  
'Thanks!' said Angel Disappointedly 'Come back through and play it for me'  
The droid hurried though the blast doors, as if he was an excited child and placed the DVD into the player and switched the Monitor on.

Without warning, Lord Recluse's image came onto the screen.  
'Ah, Angel Interceptor. I hope this disc comes to you in good health'  
Anzoria looked shocked, Assassin stood open mouthed and pointed 'Its lord, Recluse...but..why..how'  
'Im not sure, man.Just watch the bloody thing'  
'I come to you to begin your tasks for which you have been created, by now im sure you've heard of my new plan to spread Our way of life to the hero side of Paragon city, I announce on this day, you will become a strategic element to that Fact and Im now recalling you to my side for your final evaluation and will look forward to your presence. Please make your way to Grandville and I will ensure company will be there to bring you to me! Please summon all bots and ensure they come with you! That is all!' and with that the screen went blank and the DVD machine started to smoke.  
'Recalling? What the hell is he on?' snorted Angel 'where's he been the last 5 years, Ive had no word and now ive to come at his beck and call'  
'You heard him Angel, Recluse is our leader, we cannot fail him!' exclaimed Anzoria Angel looked at her 'He's not my leader! He turfed me out to get on with it...some leader'  
'Don't speak like that, he may be monitoring you now!' said Assassin looking nervous 'What's he going to do? Kill me? I don't think so! Not his big investment!' smiled angel which turned to a stern Expression 'I guess your right; I knew this was coming, Id better get ready.'

The trip to Grandville went along without a hitch; He'd never been there and never knew it existed, since obtaining A level 40 security clearance, he guessed everyone else would be the same.  
Arbiter Rein was waiting for Angel as he got off the Ferry; Angel had never seen the Arbiter before but for some reason Knew who he was.  
'Angel, glad to meet you at last, Ive heard great things of you!' said Rein in a matter-of-fact way 'Me? You must be thinking of someone else?' said Angel 'Oh? Unless there's another Angel Interceptor that gave Bamphomet an ass whupping to be proud of, I guess I am Mistaken!' teased Rein Angel smiled at the memory 'I enjoyed that day! he was asking for it'  
'And he got it right?' asked Rein Angel didn't have to answer.  
Grandville, it seemed was some kind of rounding up point for Rogue Island citizens, Angel heard Recluse speaking in some kind of propaganda, the speech was moral boosting and controlling at best, but that was only to the villains,  
Angel could imagine how the citizens really felt. They passed a line of people waiting to be checked in by the customs Arbiters some were getting smacked about for talking which Angel felt was a bit much but wasn't his business to judge. After walking up a few ramps, a huge statue, not unlike the Atlas statue, looked menacingly down at them. 'Impressive!' gasped Angel 'Yes' Answered Rein 'Took them 6 months to build that, two died erecting it, 'Their pain is his gain' as they say' Said the Arbiter not showing any emotion or sympathy.  
'This is where I leave you Angel, It's been a pleasure taking you this far. Your Lord is through that door' said rein Pointing to a door with the Arachnos symbol etched in gold.

He came through to a huge chamber with patron statues on both sides with Recluse in the middle, he noticed plaques By their respective statues. He started to read Mako's one which was closer and was aware of a figure walking toward him.  
'Angel, How good to see you again!' said a soft husky voice, Angel turned his gaze to the voice.  
She was a striking figure, tall with white hair that, weird to those who saw her for the first time, was the same tone as her skin.  
'Ghost Widow, I didnt realise Id be seeing you again!' said Angel Astonished at the friend he made back in the early part of his career.  
'They asked us to meet you, I actually never really thanked you for what you and your robots did for me and Wretch.' she glowed 'Erm, we knocked his ass into next week...and you're grateful?' Angel Mused as he looked at Dove 'It was needed in that situation Angel, lets say no more about that, let me take you to Lord Recluse.' she smiled as she kissed Bob's tin head leaving dark lipstick.

Angel moved with her as she passed through various security centre's, she was waved straight through every one, all The staff looked nervous to be around her which amused Angel.  
Soon they came to an inner chamber with Recluse waiting on a platform leading to another smaller room.  
'Ah, you've came at last, your Droids, I assume they are behind you?' questioned Recluse 'I think they're playing with your security Arbiters.' Angel Smiled Recluse frowned unimpressed after which they appeared around the corner as if their ears were burning.  
'Please, Angel. Follow me!' said Recluse as he disappeared into the other room.  
Angel went into the other room with the bots and surprisingly, Ghost Widow followed.

The room wasn't unlike the room he first woke up in when he first became Angel, in the centre was Dr.Naylor, he noticed he'd looked so happy to see him 'Angel, Mon! Good to see you and the bots again! he beamed 'Good morning Dr.Naylor, I trust everything is back to normal again?' said Angel concerned 'Yea, Mon. Dem Nem's have gone into hiding, but im brand new. t'ank you for asking'  
Dr.Naylor went towards the bots and carried out a few tests 'Could you leave the guys wit' me please Angel, don't worry, they are in good 'ands, mon' asked Naylor Bob looked at Angel Don't worry master, we can look after ourselves, which mode please asked bob telepathically Stand down Bob, Do as he asks but keep me posted, we can trust Dr.Naylor for now! answered angel 'Yes, Dr.Naylor. Ive taken it upon myself to upgrade their AI, I feel they are a much better force with it!' smiled Angel 'So, I see Angel...I was wondering why they look apprehensive, mon!' frowned Naylor 'Please keep them in one piece; they are fine as they are! No experiments!' warned Angel ''asnt Lord Recluse explained to you? These bots are scheduled for a class 5 upgrade, their weaponry are having A makeover!' mused Naylor

Angel walked over to where Recluse was, he was speaking with a team of white coats, he sent them scurrying to Computer workstations and the big revolving turntable; where angel was put together.  
'Recluse, you never mentioned the upgrade, my bots are fine the way they are!' said Angel 'I agree with you Angel. The bots and you have grown into a close knit army, I can understand your concerns but I have to say they are unfounded, please step up to the bed and lie down, I have a few things to evaluate from you'  
Recluse looked menacingly at him, Angel complied and lay down before being strapped securely after which the bed was Tilted vertically and wires inserted into his head and torso.  
'Your co-operation will make this quick and painless.' said Recluse in a matter-of-fact fashion 'Will make what painless? Please tell me what the hell you're doing?' angel said as he raised his voice He could feel them probing the CPU inside his head and felt a warming inside his torso, the scientists by the monitors gave a nod to Recluse. he walked over to the monitors and ignored Angel.

At that point, Ghost Widow who had been overlooking the bot upgrade came over to his bed.  
'Your bots are really something, there's a charm ive never encountered in bots before. They seem to be enjoying their acid baths.' She gave a little snigger.  
Everything ok Bob? What they doing? Said Angel over the airwaves All units are experiencing deep cleaning, Master. All weapons are Class 5 and operational, would you like us to Deploy seekers? enquired Bob Bob, Ive already said to you, they are looking after us, Please relinquish all arms at this time ordered Angel At your request! said bob 'I can see they are having fun, Ghost Widow' smiled Angel for the first time since entering the chamber He felt calm in her presence he couldn't understand it, she looked over to Recluse who noticed her and gave her a nod Which Angel noticed.  
'Whats going on?' Angel had the feeling things were being kept from him.  
'Well, I need to speak to you about your powers, Angel' She said quietly 'My bots are fine, you can see they are ok, we can communicate telepathically, no problems there!' answered Angel 'Your OTHER powers, the Dark ones you are reluctant to use'

After leaving with his new bots 5 years ago, Angel found he could communicate with the Netherworld when he was in trouble in Battle, he was able to heal himself and his bots with their help, he didn't feel comfortable using the powers as they felt really strange and unnatural to him, but gave in when they saved his neck a good few times. They seemed to make him more Powerful than he could ever imagine, but didn't like using them all the time.  
'Yes, I don't know where they came from, I didnt realise the CPU in my head had more capabilities than I thought?' said Angel whilst Looking at the floor.  
Ghost Widow Smiled.  
'That was my gift to you when they were making you, I have made you a conduit to the netherworld, and you have a portion of my powers rushing through you, You are the only test subject to embrace the power without it overwhelming you, Im very pleased to say you've surpassed even my own thoughts and wonder if I can experiment more with your abilities?' asked Ghost Widow wide eyed 'Er, Ive never thought about more powers? Since I made an entity of body mass I thought I couldn't do any more'  
'That's called your Dark Servant, he will only appear at an advanced level, and I want to offer a master level. You seem to be able to handle it, many people suffer from guilt using the dead, but you do not!' It was a statement rather Than a question Angel just nodded, how could he say no to her? He owed his life to the people in that room, if not for them he's Still be strapped to a bed in a locked room.  
'Yes, Ok Ghost Widow. How do I go about this?' asked Angel 'You already have. Inside your torso, there has been an implant placed that will hone your skills and you will learn More with my help. This is where I leave you, I will instruct Silver Mantis to contact you as I see fit. Id like to thank you again for allowing me to mentor you in this, Im proud to have you as my only scholar!' she smiled again and kissed his cheek before touching his metal stomach at the same time activating the implant.

Pain. It wasn't like anything Angel had felt in a long time and caused him to black out.

He awoke sitting at a Huge Mahogany desk, his Bots were lined along the west wall and seemed alert and shiny.  
Master, you have awoke at last. You seem different, but in a good way said bob I feel different bob; at least I don't have that pain anymore!  
Pain? I have not felt this feeling? answered Bob You have, remember when I kicked you in the ass? That was pain!Smiled Angel Affirmative, I sense a presence. Shall I activate the others? enquired Bob Not at this time bob, you really are paranoid. I think I may have to tweak your AI! warned Angel Yes sir, shutting downsaid bob

The door opened and Recluse came though, the door was big enough to fit him and his eight arms though.  
'Angel, you have come around, I apologise for that, and we didn't expect you to black out. It has never been performed Before now. Ghost Widow tells me it functions very well though! I look forward to see what it can do for you'  
'Thanks Recluse, now, can you tell me what's going on now?' Angel patience was wearing thin 'Of course, we have been collecting data on you, your body and the droids. First, I will speak about your body.  
The metal alloy we used to make it seems to be doing better than we thought, in the last 5 years, its strength has Increased 10 due to use, other metals would weaken through use, but the reverse is true of your body and your bots!  
This has meant we didn't need to make any repairs to your body, it is ticking along fine! Now, your bots, you've sent them to hell and back haven't you?' enquired Recluse 'Well, yeah...quite literally. When we took on Bat'Zul, it was like hell down there! What have those little traitors been saying?' Angel joked 'No, nothing at all, they seemed to not want to speak to any of us, they are truly a part of you and this pleases us, think of them as an extra 5 limbs! They were fine, we upgraded their weaponry, Im sure you can conduct a Test of these in your own time...although I feel sorry for the people you use to do this as they pack quite a punch'  
Angel smiled, his already powerful team was more powerful, these extras weren't needed but every extra helps!  
'We're also glad to say, you've healed extremely well, and I noticed you don't have the same armour coating as you went out, I guess those tailors in St Martial are better tailors than we expected, we will ensure plenty of business with them. Now Ive had Psymon Omega have a look at your mental mind, he's pleased to tell me you've regained all of your brainpower, together with a stimulating CPU and Psymon's abilities, we were able to open those locked doors and give you a better chance at accepting your new body and abilities'  
Angel sat their listening to things he already knew.  
'I think the turning point for you was your battle with Aurora Borealis, she gave a good fight didn't she'  
Angel nodded and looked stern.  
'Yeah, that was the first time we had a long battle and the first time id fully used my Dark powers, as Ghost Widow puts it. Things seemed to fit into place after that.' said Angel 'Yes, it took longer than we expected, but after that, things sped up and you seemed to embrace your new powers, I didnt tell you about them before because I needed you to find and use them yourself.'

Angel suddenly sat up, 'I don't mean to be disrespectful or ungratefulm but what happens now'  
Recluse smiled and got up from his chair, he approached them huge window and beckoned Angel to join him 'Look outside, what do you see'  
Angel peered out the window and could see Atlas Park, he's never seen it before, and in the middle of the park were Heroes And Villains fighting, a huge orchestrated battle was at hand.  
'How the hell did you get into Atlas? I thought it was inconceivable?' asked Angel open mouthed 'Whilst you were honing your skills for 5 years, we've been very busy, we finally made the advance a month ago, and we'll Soon have my statue in Atlas' place! I need someone to lead my Masterminds.' Recluse pointed to a group of men with Droids, Angel had never noticed it before it was pointed out.  
'Oh my god...More people like me! What's a Mastermind?' asked Angel 'Yes more like you but you far out advance them Angel, but thanks to your input we could construct a plan, a mould If you like, to ensure we have all the fire power we need to take over Paragon. Your other question? What's a Mastermind? Why, you are Angel, you are our Elite Mastermind. Id like you to lead our army, you certainly have the skills and determination and at this point, the power to add fuel to our already huge furnace...' he turned around to find the room empty, Angel and the bots were gone, Recluse looked out the window and saw Angel heading towards the Atlas statue, he was racing towards someone, Recluse began to understand, as Angel was looking out the window, he spotted someone, Angel engaged Red CriZ head on and his Droids encircled the downed Tanker with all guns blazing at the Granite monster.

Recluse smiled at all he created and could see his future he planned come to fruition. 


End file.
